Harry's fantasy
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Severus wants to know Harry's fantasy, what will happen when he finds out


Harry's fantasy.

"Harry, just tell me," Demanded Severus as he pinned his lover to the bed.

Harry moaned as Severus hit the sweet spot inside him. "Not important." He stammered hardly able to string a sentence together.

"I want to hear it. I want to know what my lover used to fantasize about." Severus slowed his movements, keeping Harry on the brink of orgasm, never letting him slip over the edge.

Harry started talking and by the glazed look in his eyes Severus could tell he wasn't in control of what he was saying, the lust had taken over and the truth was spilling out. "I used to think about what it would be like with two men. Hands roaming all over my body, mouths sucking, biting, taking what they wanted, ringing orgasm after orgasm from me before both taking me."

Severus groaned in appreciation, "Don't stop." He commanded raggedly as his movements sped up.

"Both cocks would take me at the same time. Both entering me together pounding into me hard and fast, fucking me with abandon. Oh, Oh, Oh God Severus." Harry screamed as he came hard.

"Oh Fuck Harry." Cried Severus as Harry clenched around him. After two frantic thrusts, Severus followed Harry into the abyss of ecstasy.

The two men lay in each other's arms recovering for a few moments before Severus broke the silence. "So, who shall we invite to make that wonderful little dream of yours come true?"

Harry stiffened, he reached for his wand and cast a cleansing charm on them both. "Nobody, it's not going to come true," said Harry with an unfamiliar tint of anger in his voice.

"But it sounds perfectly delicious." Severus purred seductively.

"No Severus. The only cock I want is yours. But if I'm not enough for you then I suggest you find someone else." Harry got out of the bed and threw on his outer robes. "I'm going back to my rooms, I have 6th year Hufflpuffs and Ravenclaw's first thing." Without a look back, Harry left. Leaving the confused potions master to figure out exactly what had happened.

The next morning Severus woke feeling something was missing. Then he remembered what had happened the night before. Harry and he had made a tentative friendship a little over a year ago when Harry had come to teach DADA. They had become lovers two months ago at the start of the new school year.

Severus smiled at the memory: Harry slammed open the door to Severus's privet lab. "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled. "She's been at the school less than a week and you've got her crying and packing to go home. Merlin she's only know about the wizarding world a few months. You shouldn't expect her to know what everything is." Harry had advanced on Severus threw out the entire speech and was now standing directly in front of him. "Not everyone can be as perfect as you, you know." Finished Harry.

Severus had done the only thing he could think of at the time. He pulled the young teacher into his arms and kissed him passionately. "So you think I'm perfect do you?" He asked in a teasing voice. Harry had just blushed and pulled his head down for another kiss, which Severus had happily complied with.

Severus thought over their time together as he showered and dressed for the day. He thought of what he had learned in the last 3 months. When it struck him. Harry wasn't adverse to the fantasy, it was after all Harry's own. Rather the problem was his didn't want to share Severus with anybody else. It was a fear of inadequacy and low self worth that was the cause of that little outburst.

Severus made his way to the great hall ready to show the young idiot just how much he loved him. Wait. Love. When had that happened? But the more he thought about it the more he knew it to be true. He Severus Simon Snape was madly in love with Harry James Potter. The feeling of loss that morning was because he knew on some level he should be waking up with Harry everyday for the rest of his life.

Harry was not at breakfast, nor was he at lunch. Severus knew he would not be at dinner either. So Severus decided if Merlin wouldn't go to Avalon, then Avalon must go to Merlin. Dismissing his class five munities early, he left his classroom walking purposefully away. He had the last period of the day free, Harry was stuck teaching third year Gryffindors and Slytherin's

Severus knocked on Harry's classroom door and entered. "Excuse the interruption Professor Potter. Might I have a moment of your time?" Severus asked politely smirking as the class on mass shuddered and looked at him in trepidation.

"Very well Professor Snape. Shall we step outside?" Harry said slightly coldly. Harry closed the classroom door and waited for Severus to speak.

"Mufliato." Began Severus. "There, a little privacy. There are a few things I wish to say to you. You will not interrupt, do you understand.?" Harry nodded mutely. "Good. First, I do not want anybody else. Secondly it was your fantasy and I, for all my sins want to make the man I love happy." Harry's eyes widened comically, and he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't interrupt. Yes Harry I love you, and if you think for one moment I would want anyone else then your stupider than I gave you credit for. Severus cancelled the spell. "I will see you at dinner Professor." Severus turned and left the stunned boy standing there.

Harry was already at dinner when Severus arrived. Severus sat next to him not knowing what to expect.

Harry said nothing. The hall filled up and the noise level rose. Harry finished his meal and rose from his seat, he leant over and whispered to Severus. "I love you too, you soft git. And you're never going to get rid of me."

Severus watched him leave. At the door, Harry turned and winked at him.

When Harry arrived at the dungeons rooms Severus was already waiting by the open door.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Asked Harry impressed.

"I had a good incentive." Severus pulled Harry into the room and pushed him back against the now closed door. "I missed you, brat." Severus did not wait for a response before he claimed the other man's mouth with passion.

When they broke apart panting Harry smiled up at him. "I was only here last night, how could you have missed me?"

"Because you weren't here brat, simply because you weren't here." Severus kissed along Harry's colour bone, and muttered a spell, Harry gasped as all their clothes disappeared and Severus naked, hard body was pressed against his own.

Severus reached down and cupped Harry's arse picking him up wrapping the young supple man's legs around his own body.

"I need you Harry." Harry kissed him in response and pushed his backside down onto Severus's erection.

"Then take me Severus." He moaned into Severus's neck.

Severus did not need to be told twice slowly he lowered his lover, the man he loved on to his leaking cock. Severus knew he wasn't going to last long like this it felt too damn good. "Touch yourself for me Harry. Cum for me."

Harry did as instructed and started to pull in time with Severus's trusts. Within a few minutes Harry came screaming in pleasure and Severus feeling harry clench around him could not hold back any longer and came calling Harry's name.

Shakily Severus lowered Harry to the ground and muttered a cleaning charm. He kissed Harry gently and led him to bed. That night their lovemaking was slow and unhurried, expressing the newly uncovered but long felt love.

Harry woke the next morning still smiling. Thank god it was Saturday, no classes to worry about.

Severus woke half an hour later to a cold, empty bed. All they joy he had felt fled. Harry had left, rejected him, without a word. He curled into a ball and willed the threatening tears away.

"Good morning sleepy head." Severus sat bolt upright and saw Harry putting a tray down on the bed. Relief swept through him, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a hungry possessive kiss.

"I thought you'd gone." He admitted ashamed of his reaction.

Harry smiled at him, as if he was happy Severus was acting so possessive. "I did love, but only to make you breakfast. I told you, you weren't getting rid of me. You're stuck with me forever."

Severus flopped back into the bed and let Harry put the tray on his lap. "Can I have that in writing?"

Harry gasped, and Severus looked up to find out why. But Harry was just blushing and smiling widely. "You can have that in writing any time you like." Harry kissed Severus lightly. "I have to go; Ron and Hermione are coming to visit. Can I tell them about us?" He asked nervously.

"You don't need to ask me Harry." Said Severus surprised.

"I know you don't want people to know. I was just checking." Said Harry.

"Tell anyone you like Harry." Said Severus still shocked by the assessment, Severus had always assumed it was Harry who didn't want people to know about them.

Harry smiled. "See you later then Sev." Harry headed to the door.

"Oh Harry." Harry turned at the door. "I love you."

The smile that lit Harry's face was blinding. "I love you too Sev."

Severus ate his breakfast, wondering if he'd ever been brought breakfast in bed before. The toast he held dropped onto the bed. "He said I could have it in writing. What if he meant?... No, he couldn't have. But he was blushing. Bloody hell he must have!" Severus babbled aloud.

Severus threw back the covers not caring the still full tray went flying. He dressed quickly forgoing his customary robes just pulling on his black jeans and a black silk shirt. He quickly left his rooms to find Harry.

Severus walked quickly out of the dungeons and saw Harry outside the great hall hugging Miss Granger, well Mrs Weasley now. Severus strode over to Harry purposefully.

Ron's jaw dropped comically as he saw his feared professor approaching before shaking his head and grinned slightly. "It felt like the old days for a moment there. I thought we were going to get detention."

They all giggled. Severus stopped in fount of them. "Have you done something worthy of detention Mr Weasley?" He deadpanned.

Ron's smile faltered.

"Is everything alright Severus?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Everything is fine Harry. I wanted to ask you something. Can I have it in writing as soon as possible?" Said Severus hoping Harry understood the reference. When Harry smiled widely, Severus knew he did.

"How about Next Saturday?" The boy asked innocently.

Severus sighed. "Well if I have to wait that long."

"Harry, you shouldn't put things off like that. You should get it done today. Ron and I will help if you like." Admonished Hermione hands on her hips.

Ron shook his head laughing. "Yep, defiantly old times."

"What do you say Harry? Today?" Severus asked holding his breath.

"Today would be perfect." Harry was smiling broadly now and Severus could not help himself, he smiled back.

When Severus smiled, Hermione gasped and Ron said "Bloody hell."

Severus couldn't contain himself any longer. The self-control he prided himself on deserted him. Gathering Harry into his arms he kissed him thoroughly.

"I think I'm missing something, Mione love." Said Ron confused.

"Me too Ron."

All the noise from the great hall had stopped. Someone had opened the doors, the entire school watched in fascination as their most hated and most loved teachers kissed.

When the kiss ended, everyone could see the look of love and joy on a most unlikely face. Several people fainted at the sight of Severus Snape smiling.

Then the clapping started, from the head table naturally, but from an unlikely place. Professor Malfoy started it followed by his wife Luna. Soon the whole school were on their feet cheering.

Severus felt himself blush. "Well, I think, I could be wrong mind you, but I think they just might know."

Harry wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist and laughed. "They just might. So what do we do now? What do we need to make it happen?"

"All we need is someone to carry out the ceremony and a few witnesses." Replied Severus not quite able to believe what was happening.

"Did you two just get engaged?" Asked Hermione unusually slow on the uptake. "I know all about the ceremony. I read all about it. But you'll need new clothes and we'll have to decorate and people will want to be here. And..." Prattled Hermione

"Breath sis, breath." Said Harry smiling at her. "Right you lot." He shouted at the hall. "Up and move to the side of the room."

"What are you doing Harry?" Asked Severus wondering what the brat had in mind this time.

"The students have been pestering me for a display of power since i started teaching. Now seems like a good time."

Severus moved to stand behind Harry, his arms around the young man to hold him up if necessary.

Harry closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, several people appeared in the centre of the hall all looking confused. Ron went to tell his family and the friends Harry had summoned what was happening.

With another snap the great hall changed, the house tables were gone, replaced by seats. The room was now clad in reds and greens intermingled with silver and gold.

Severus whispered something to Harry who grinned and snapped his fingers the people in the hall changed this time now they were all dressed in dress robes of silver or gold.

"Have I forgotten anything Mione?" Harry asked.

"Just your clothes." She replied looking around in amusement.

Harry snapped his fingers one last time and changed their cloths. Harry's dress robes were of a rich forest green, he stepped aside to show Severus in a rich red robe that simmered in the light.

Severus looked around. "It'll do."

Harry grinned and kissed him knowing Severus loved it. The school and other guests took their seats some already crying. Molly Weasley most of all.

Hermione lead them down the centre of the hall Ron at Harry's side and Draco taking the place next to Severus.

When they reached the diesis, Hermione turned and smiled. "We have gathered in this place, quite unexpectedly, to bring together two people in love. Love is the one thing that connects all of us. Whether it is love of a friend, love of family or love of a lover. The very lucky find all three in the same person.

"Who comes here today?"

Ron stepped forward. "I come today to bring Harry Potter to his love."

Draco tepped forward. "I come to bring Severus Snape to his future."

"Welcome to Harry and Severus." Continued Hermione her eyes shining. "Join your hands."

Harry and Severus turned to face each other and joined their hands together. A yellow ribbon wrapped around their hands. "With the binding of hands I bind you together in love and life."

The hall took a collective gasp as ribbons of all colours erupted from Severus and Harry's hands and a large blue robe from nowhere wrapped around their shoulders pulling them together. Recovering from the shock Hermione wiped a tear from her eye

"Their Magic has combined and in doing so has combined their souls together for eternity. Congratulations gentlemen a soul mate bonding is rare.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I introduce Mr and Mr Potter-Snape."

Severus lowered his head and kissed Harry gently, feeling the magic in the touch. "Honeymoon." He growled.

Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around his husband and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

Hermione grinned at the collected people. "Well looks like we'll have to start the party without them." Music started up and the school started to celebrate the union.

Severus smiled when he realised they were in his rooms. Taking a step back, he spoke. "Harry I have something I want to give you, something I hope will make your fantasy come true."

Harry opened his eyes wide and began to protest. Severus stopped him putting a finger on his lips. "This potion." Continued Severus taking a vile from a draw in the desk. "Will temporarily clone me. I will have all my memory all my personality. For a few hours I will effectively have two bodies, and when the clone returns to me I will have any new memories."

Harry gasped at the implications, and then grinned wickedly. "How many mouthfuls are in that bottle?"

"Two. Does that mean you want to try?" Asked Severus not wanting to upset his new husband.

"Oh gods yes." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. "I love the feel of your cock inside me; to have two of you would be divine."

Severus growled and stepped back, downing the bottle in one go. Severus simmered slightly and a second Severus Snape stepped to one side, both looking hungrily at Harry.

Harry backed away. "How do I tell you apart?"

Both Severus's smiled. "I'll be Sev and he can be Si."

Si surged in agreement. "Simon's my middle name."

Harry licked his lips. "Works for me."

"Good..."

"...Because..."

"...Going to make you ..."

"...Scream our names..."

"...And beg for mercy..."

"Oh dear god, that's hot." Moaned Harry as they advanced.

Sev pushed Harry into the bedroom. When they were all inside Si kicked the door shut and came to stand behind Harry Sev standing in front.

Sev took Harry's mouth in a fiery passionate kiss and began unbuttoning Harry's robes. Si peppered kisses along Harry's shoulders reaching around to undo Harry's trousers. Sev bent his head to suck Harry's nipple into his mouth nipping it slightly. Harry threw his head back against Si and moaned. "Too many clothes, you both have one too many cloths." He panted.

"We have plenty of time yet my Harry." Said Si as Sev continued his exploration of Harry's naked form. Si wrapped his strong arms around Harry and held him turning Harry's head and kissing him.

Sev looking up and grinned. While Harry was distracted, Sev leaned forward and took Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry went limp with pleasure. Si held Harry upright and didn't allow him to move back from the kiss or the wet heat that was enveloping his straining cock.

The sensation of Si fucking his mouth while Sev was intent on bringing him to completion with his mouth was almost too much for Harry. He desperately tried to stop himself from cumming.

"Let it go Harry. Trust us." Whispered Si who was now holding Harry's whole weight. "Watch him Harry. Can you see your cock coming out of his mouth and being sucked back into the hilt?" Harry's breathing was rapid now he could feel Si's arousal pushing into his back. "Doesn't he look like a slut, sucking your cock as I hold you in place, so wanton?" Harry and Sev both moaned at Si's words.

Harry smiled down at Sev. "Do you like that Sev? You like being my slut." Sev growled around Harry's cock and reaching up he grabbed behind Harry to Si's arse pulling them both closer. It was all too much for Harry who dropped his head back against Si screaming his completion.

Si carried the boneless young man to the bed and settled him in the middle of it.

Sev standing behind Si reached forward and began to undress his counterpart. Si turned in the embrace and the pair began to undress each other kissing, tentatively at first before the kisses became more passionate.

Harry watched, lust overtaking him again, he could feel himself getting harder already.

"It seems our young husband is ready for us Si." Teased Sev.

"Indeed Sev, well let's not keep him waiting." Agreed Si.

The two identical men climbed onto the bed each taking a side of Harry leaning in to kiss him on the lips, their three tongues mingling together.

Si moved back and allowed Sev to take full control of the kiss. Si turned his attention to the rest of Harry's body summoning a large jar of lube from the bedside table.

"Sev lay down." Commanded Si. Sev hastened to comply, and moaned as Si used both hands to coat his cock in the homemade lube.

"Harry love, I want you to straddle him, can you do that for me? I want you to lower yourself onto Sev's cock; it's standing there waiting for you."

Nether Harry or Sev could reply both lost in the moment, revelling in the situation they were in, being ordered around like that was definitely arousing. Only when Harry was totally impaled upon Sev's cock did Si speak again. "Lean forward Harry, I need to stretch you more."

Harry complied and leant forward, but only lasted a few minutes before he started begging. "No more prep please I want you in me, please."

Si could not refuse that request when it fell so prettily from Harry's lips. Si entered Harry slowly to make sure there was no pain. When they were both fully inside Harry Sev and Si stilled to allow Harry to become used to being this full and stretched.

"Move, please for the love of Merlin move." Begged Harry

Sev and Si shared a grin and began to move in tandem to each other, one pulling out as the other thrust in, every thrust hitting the little bundle of nerves making Harry see stars. Making good on their earlier promise Harry was soon crying out their names lost in a haze of emotion and sensation.

The breathing of the two potions masters became erratic and Sev grasped Harry's waist. "Ride us Harry." He demanded. His and Si's movements stilled, both holding Harry as he raised himself a little and slammed back down groaning each time he pulled up a little more.

"Who's the slut now Harry?" Sev asked breathlessly, "You're fucking our cocks without a care. All you want is to cum don't you Harry. Beg me to touch you, beg me to touch you while you fuck our cocks.

"Please!." Came Harry's strained reply

"Oh gods" Whispered Si hearing this.

It seemed they all liked to be talked dirty to. Sev wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and ran his thumb over the leaking sensitive head. Harry screamed and came in thick ribbons across Sev's chest. The sudden constriction in Harry's arse sent Sev and Si into orgasmic bliss too.

The three of them lay in a tangle of sticky limbs breathing heavily. After a while, there was a simmer of air and Si disappeared.

Severus arced his back and started panting. His cock becoming hard again.

"Bloody hell Severus and you tease me about my recovery rate." Teased Harry softly.

"I now have both sets of memories of that incredible event. However, I'm fucked if I can do anything about it. I have no energy left to take you again, as much as I want to." Lamented Severus.

The wicked smile, had he seen it, should have worried him.

Harry started kissing Severus's chest settling himself between his legs. "Then I'll just have to do the taking." Harry whispered.

Severus's eyes snapped open. "Harry, I've never, I mean, its." Severus blushed.

Harry just smirked, "So we can be each other's first's, I think that's pretty cool." Harry began to carefully prepare his lover stretching him with liberal amounts of lube brushing his prostate until Severus was a mass of nerves beneath him. "Are you ready Severus?"

Severus nodded, and gasped as Harry inched his way inside him, holding himself still to allow Severus to adjust. Slowly he started to thrust

"So Severus. Tell me your fantasy."

Severus moaned and his eyes glazed over in lust. Harry grinned as the truth spilled out.

TBC?


End file.
